Somewhere in the Middle: Amano
by e-p-unum
Summary: Now we get some details about what is actually going on. This character always seems to be very much a part of all the pro's lives, so it made sense to go with him for this part. Poor Hikaru! Thanks for reading and please review if you have any questi


Somewhere in the Middle: Amano

Disclaimer: I don't own HnG.

Amano hung the phone up and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. These kind of things happened from time to time in his profession. Another journalist or an avid Go follower would often pass on tidbits of information concerning the private lives of the Go professionals.

Many were expressions of kindness or simple idle gossip. Someone's child winning an award. A pro performing an unusually considerate deed. Letters about teaching skills and thanks for lessons. Sometimes, there were notes of congratulations or encouragement for upcoming matches. Every once in a while a piece of scandalous news would surface, usually about the younger pro's. Those seemed to take the form of anonymous phone calls, notes or hushed rumors. Amano was used to these and would often do a favor for the pro's involved by ignoring such inanities until they died a natural death. Those sorts of things were usually in the minority amidst the other news blurbs he received, anyways. Generally, Amano would forward the letters and comments to the pro's involved, once in a while publishing one as a human interest piece.

Sometimes though he would get calls like this last one. Information on a Go players personal tragedies. Amano could do without those kinds of phone calls. Especially ones like the former Meijin's collapse over a year ago. His blood still ran cold when he remembered that day. Feeling like a pariah, he had followed up on the story regardless, it had been the kind of news that affected the National Go community greatly. It was unlike today's news.

Today's call had been from one of his journalist friends who worked the obituaries of one of the local newspapers. She was an avid fan of go and had remembered the young pro's name from one of Amano's introductory pieces in the Go Weekly. She had been apologetic when imparting the information to him. It was several days old as she had been off from work due to the recent New Year's holiday. Amano wondered how far the news had already spread into the Go community. He reached for the phone to dial the hospital involved to get an updated status.

"Hello? I would like to inquire about the status of a patient please. His name is Shindo Hikaru, age 15. He was brought in on New Years I believe. Yes, I'll hold." Amano tapped his pencil against his desk blotter prepared to take down the information.

"A sprained wrist, ankle and serious concussion, you say? The poor boy. He only just revived last night?"

…..

"Pardon me? What did you ask?"

"No, I'm not a relative. My name is Amano; I work for the _Weekly Go_ magazine."

"Yes, Shindo is a professional go player that is affiliated with the institute."

"You are trying to find his next of kin? I may have some information in his file, let me look." Amano turned toward his computer and logged into the Go institutes database. "You mean that no one has been contacted yet?"

"His grandfather has been notified then. That's good news."

"His grandfather is in the ICU? He collapsed when he was told the news?" Amano stopped typing as a he was beginning to feel very ill. "Has Shindo been able to visit him at all?"

"No. He's too young to be allowed into the ICU without a parent, of course." Amano clicked through a file on his screen. "No, I don't have anymore contact in formation for Shindo-kun. I'm sorry. It does show that he is enrolled in Kaze Middle school though. Perhaps once the school opens back up they will have more information on fie that you can use."

"No, the institute closes for a week at New Year's; there are no matches, so there is no one available in the personnel office to speak with. I only happened to learn about this from a friend at the newspaper. She had recognized Shindo's name and contacted me as a courtesy."

"Hasn't he or his friends mentioned anyone else that can be called?"

"Shindo-kun hasn't been able to answer questions, eh? The poor boy, he must be distraught. What about his family friends and neighbors that have visited? Surely one of them must know of someone?"

"No visitor's? None at all?" Suddenly, Amano felt very, very cold.

"Yes, thank you. I hope the information will help you. Have a good day."

Numbly Amano hung up the receiver and then stared at the phone for a few moments in disbelief. "Someone needs to be told. Surely there is someone who cares for him." Amano thought for a moment and the reached for the phone.

Whew. Nearly half way done. I think I may do Waya next. Sorry about any incorrect hospital protocols that may or may not be present.

Faya - I hope you liked this POV and thank you for the review!

Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
